


Bruyère

by joaniemalfoy



Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Dom Harry Potter, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Plot, Romance, Short Draco Malfoy, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tall Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, draco is a princess i will die on this hill, i feel like i could sleep one hundred years it's like six in the morning., princess draco malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy had been raised by three women in a cottage in the forest. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers or wander too far, but he can't really help it. Especially when he runs into a prince who he falls head over heels for.Draco finds that he is a prince, the prince of Slytherin Kingdom, and must return to his parents, for it is his sixteenth birthday. Devastated, Draco leaves his true love to fulfill his duties as the prince. But what if they meet again?ORsleeping beauty retelling.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fairy-Tale Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100549
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Bruyère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherrie09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie09/gifts).



> REQUESTS: OPEN  
> NEXT UP: HERCULES
> 
> hello it is six in the morning please enjoy this im sorry it's so late, my life has been a fucking train wreck LOL
> 
> i'd like to thank Cherrie09 for requesting this fic! i really hope you like it, thanks for being patient! 
> 
> the next one up is hercules, which is a really long fucking movie, so i'll try and get it done as quickly as possible. keep in mind that i'm also writing a kinktober for march for a different ship, and may not have a ton of time on my hands, but i'll try and write as much as possible for you all! again, thank you for understanding. i truly love you all who have constantly supported this series. it's brilliant, really. 
> 
> enjoy!

In a far away land long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. King Lucius and Queen Narcissa. Many years they longed for a child, and their wish was finally granted. 

A son was born, and they called him Draco. Yes, they named him after a constellation, a dragon, too. And although he was small, he was mighty. He was stunning as well. 

A great holiday was proclaimed among the kingdom, so all of high and low estate might pay homage to the new prince. 

And that is where our story begins.

The kingdom was filled with joy and excitement, for they would lay eyes on the infant prince for the first time! Wishing him wealth and health, they entered the palace. 

Thus, on this joyous day, the entire kingdom celebrated the royal birth of Draco. The kind King Lucius and his generous Queen Narcissa welcomed everybody into their home warmly. Including their life-long friends, Lily and James Potter. 

Who brought their son, too. Harry Potter. Harry was merely a year older than Draco, which was perfect given the circumstance. 

The two kingdoms of Slytherin and Gryffindor had always wanted to unite as one, for they were the most powerful in Germany. So, they announced that Harry, James and Lily’s son and heir, would be betrothed to Lucius and Narcissa’s son, Draco. 

They brought a gift to Draco on behalf of Harry as the one-year-old Harry gazed at his future husband, unknowingly. 

It was about time that the fairies had arrived then. Yes, fairies. There was Molly, who was the fairy of life, sun, and flowers. There was Minerva, who represented the forest, plants, and animals. And there was Andromeda, who was the fairy of thoughts, ideas, and creativity. 

The three greeted the two royal families, each wearing their signature colour. Molly wore red, for she was good friends with the Gryffindor kingdom. Minerva wore green, for she thought it represented her well. Andromeda wore blue, only because it was her favourite colour. 

They then gazed upon the Malfoy heir, awing. “He’s so darling,” Andromeda whispered, grinning. They then stood before the Malfoys. 

“Your majesties,” Molly bowed, “Each of us have decided to bless the child with a single gift, no more, no less.” Narcissa and Lucius thanked them. 

Molly then stepped toward the cradle. “Little prince,” Molly said, “I grant you the gift of long-lasting beauty. With hair as white as snow and skin as soft as porcelain. Lips that will shame red roses, and eyes that mimic the grey stars. He will walk with spring wherever he goes.” Molly finished the spell, Minerva taking place. 

“Tiny prince,” Minerva said with a soft smile, “My gift shall be the gift of song. Your voice will be as smooth as glass, your melody has a permanent place in our hearts. A voice that will make nightingales jealous.” She finished the spell, Andromeda taking place. 

“Sweet prince,” Andromeda said, “My gift shall be--” 

Suddenly the warm summer air turned frigid. The crowd gasped, the room becoming dimmer. Appearing with a green flame in the center of the room stood Fenrir Greyback. He snarled, baring his teeth. “Why, am I late?” 

“Greyback,” Narcissa gasped, rushing over to pick up her child. 

“I must be honest, I felt quite distressed when I did not receive an invitation,” Greyback began pacing the room, everybody backing up and cowering. 

“You weren’t wanted!” Andromeda said.

“I wasn’t-- oh!” Greyback mocked offendence. “Well, this is awkward. I had hoped it was merely an oversight. My mistake. I best be on my way.” 

“You aren’t offended, Fenrir?” Lucius asked, protecting his wife behind him. 

“Of course not,” Greyback said smoothly. “To prove that, I, too, will give the child a gift.” 

“No!” Narcissa hugged her baby boy. 

Greyback ignored her, “Listen well. The prince shall indeed grow to be beautiful and kind. Beloved by all who come across him. But, before the sun sets on his sixteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!” 

Narcissa broke into sobs. “How dare you!” Lucius yelled. “Seize him!” 

Guards bounded toward Fenrir, but he threw his arms up and they all went flying. “Fools!” Greyback cackled, then disappeared in green fire. 

Andromeda rushed forward, “I still have my gift to give!” Andromeda received the baby boy, twirling her wand, “On Draco’s sixteenth birthday, it is true that he will prick his finger. However, he will not die, merely fall into a deep sleep that can only be undone by the kiss of his true love.” Narcissa and Lucius thanked the fairies.

However, the king and queen were still fearful for his son's life. They ordered that all spinning wheels in the kingdom be burned. 

And, for extra precautions, they gave their only son to the fairies. The fairies promised to take care of Draco and raise him in a non-magical environment, deep into the woods where Fenrir Greyback would never find him. Draco would return on his sixteenth birthday. 

And that’s what happened. Many sad and lonely years passed for Narcissa and Lucius, but they knew this was the only way to keep their beloved child safe. 

For sixteen years, the fairies raised Draco as their own, and called him Draco  Bruyère.

Draco hummed as he changed into his clothes, a simple tunic and trousers. He didn’t need fancy clothes, it’s not like there was anyone for miles, anyway. 

Today was special, too. It was his sixteenth birthday. He then traveled down the stairs to hear Minerva, Molly, and Andromeda talking in hushed tones and giggling. 

“What are you three up to?” Draco grinned, greeting them each with a kiss on their cheek. 

“Oh, nothing!” Minerva said, smiling giddily. “We wanted you to go pick some berries.” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Did you now?” 

“Yes!” Molly said, handing draco the basket, “Now, take your time dear. Don’t wander off too far, though! And don’t talk to strangers.” 

Draco nodded and sighed. Did they not remember? Draco just accepted the basket and left out the front door, sighing at the June air. 

Draco then began wondering through the forest, continuing his humming. He began picking berries, wandering far enough away from the house that they probably could not hear him any more. He got onto his knees and began picking berries from a bush, plopping them into his bag. He eventually continued on, reaching the edge of the forest and gazing out to the kingdom far below him. 

Two lovebirds flew onto the branch nearby, chirping. “Oh, it seems everybody has their prince but me,” Draco joked, petting the bird's feathers. “Do you think I’ll find my charming prince?” The birds just chirped at him. “Well, I do.” 

Draco then began picking at the berries nearby. “Oh, what will he look like? Tall. Taller than me, hopefully. With blue-- no, green eyes. He’ll be respectful, too. He’ll flatter me often and make sure I’m never unhappy,” Draco rambled on, “If only, am I right?” 

Draco turned around, stumbling. Draco went pale as he saw a boy, maybe his age, standing about ten feet away in the small clearing of trees. 

“I didn’t startle you, did I?” The boy laughed. Draco just stared. 

He was hot. 

He had a goofy smile and happy green eyes. As he neared, Draco noticed he had a good few inches on Draco. He had tawny skin and shaggy black hair. AKA, the man of Draco’s dreams. Draco just swallowed. He was so struck. It felt like love. He had met the boy before, he was sure. 

“Was that you humming earlier?” The boy asked. Draco nodded, a little flustered. “It was brilliant, really,” He said, “You have a gift.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Draco said with a soft smile. “What are you doing here? So deep in the forest?” 

“I usually come here with my horse just to ride around,” The boy shrugged, the two beginning to stroll. “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you before.”

“Oh, I’m not usually allowed to talk to…” 

“Strangers?” He chuckled, “But I’m nearly certain we’ve met before. Maybe in a different life?” Draco understood completely. 

Draco and the boy made it to the cliffside, continuing their talk. The boy boldly intertwined their fingers, Draco leaning into him. “What’s your name?” 

Draco didn’t want to wake up. “Why, it’s…” Draco then looked at the boy. Then at the orange sun. He was late! “Oh my,” Draco said frantically, he began to rush away, “I-- I can’t. It’s been lovely, really--” 

“When can I see you again?” The boy asked, getting closer.

Draco desperately wanted to give into the temptation. “Never,” Draco said, grabbing his basket and rushing away, “I’m not allowed! You’ll be in trouble--” 

“Please, I need to see you again!” The boy called after. Draco chewed his bottom lip. 

“Tonight,” Draco said finally, “At the cottage near the glen.” With that, Draco ran off. 

Draco entered the cottage, “Andromeda! Minerva! Molly! I’ve come back with--” Draco let out a gasp. “You remembered?” 

The three women laughed, smiling and nodding. Molly held a red frosted cake with sixteen candles on it, and Andromeda held up a simple, yet extremely beautiful outfit. It was a silk, flowy tunic with an emerald coloured cape and black leggings. Something a prince would wear. Draco thanked and embraced them all. 

“Everything is so wonderful!” Draco said with a grin, “Just wait until you meet him. He’s so sweet! I told him he could come over--” 

“You met a stranger?” Andromeda asked. Draco pursed his lips. 

“You’re not in  _ love  _ with this stranger, are you?” Minerva asked.

Draco blushed. He hadn’t really thought of that. He decided then and there that he was, in fact, in love with the boy. “Yes, I suppose I am,” Draco said, “I’m sixteen now, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s not that,” Molly said sympathetically. “It’s just that you will never see him again. You’re already betrothed.” 

Draco stopped. “Betrothed? As in  _ engaged?” _

“You might want to sit down for this one,” Andromeda said, guiding and sitting Draco onto a wooden stool. “You’ve been betrothed since the day you were born, sweetie. To Prince Harry.” Draco couldn’t process this.

“A prince? That’s ridiculous. For me to marry a prince would have to make me--” 

“A prince as well?” Minerva chuckled, “Well, that’s the next thing. You are a prince. Prince Draco Malfoy, in fact.” 

_ Malfoy?  _ Like, the kingdom that lived off the cliffside, Malfoy? 

“And tonight we’re taking you back to your father and mother, King Lucius and Queen Narcissa.” Draco felt tears prick his eyes. The boy! He would be wondering…

“I can’t,” Draco said, “I told him…. I told him to meet me  _ here  _ tonight.”

“I’m sorry, child,” Molly whispered, “But you must never see that young man again.” With that, Draco burst into sobs. He immediately ran up the stairs and to his bedroom, closing the door and falling onto his mattress. He felt so guilty. He felt utterly ruined. 

“And we thought he’d be so happy,” He heard Andromeda say from downstairs.

“No sign of him yet, James,” Lucius said. James Potter and Lucius Malfoy paced awkwardly in one of the feast rooms, watching the sun set. 

“Hey, don’t be too worried about it,” James said, “He’ll be here. He won’t be here until nightfall, obviously.” 

“Sorry, James,” Lucius sighed, “It’s just… after sixteen years. I miss my boy.”

“Understandable,” James laughed, “I’m worried  _ for  _ you. But I know all will be well. He’ll arrive here safely and, if he’s anything like you, beautiful than ever.” 

“You flatter me,” Lucius laughed softly. 

“There is no need to worry,” James said, “Our children will marry and our kingdoms will unite. I’m sure the two will be very fond of each other!” 

Lucius nodded, although he wasn’t quite worried about that. He prayed for the safe arrival of Draco. 

The two began to talk about other things regarding the royal marriage. Like, palaces, grandchildren, and all sorts. But Lucius kept glancing out the window, as if he would magically see his son’s white head of hair enter through the kingdom gates. 

The four of them walked through the kingdom, covered in cloaks and trying to stay as hidden as possible. Andromeda, Minerva, and Molly all ushered poor Draco on, who was glum the entire time. They were let into the back entrance of the palace, going up winding staircases and tall pillars. 

They finally reached the last room, where Andromeda bolted the door behind them. Draco was set down on a couch in front of the fire. He was wearing the outfit the women had made for him, and should have been rejoicing. 

He was going to marry a prince! He was royalty! He would be meeting his parents!

But all he could think about is how he left the boy there, alone and confused. 

“We have a gift for you, Draco,” Minerva said, placing her hand on his shoulder. Molly came in front of him holding a silver tiara with a single green stone on the top. Draco thanked her softly as she placed it on his head. 

Draco then looked over at the mirror on the dresser. He didn’t see Draco  Bruyère. He was somebody else, a prince. Somebody faking their gratefulness and grace.

Draco burst into tears, laying down on the couch and clutching a pillow. The three women stood, walking to the door. “Let him have a few moments alone.” The door closed, and Draco hugged the pillow. 

Draco wished dearly he could run away and start over. 

“You can,” A man's voice said. Draco sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffling. “Would you like to see him again? That sweet boy from the forest?” Draco felt his entire brain shut down. He nodded involuntarily, standing up as he stared at a glowing green orb. The fireplace opened a wall, the orb going through it. Draco went after it.

“You can have everything you’ve ever wanted and more…” The orb promised, “Just follow me.” Draco followed him. He felt unconscious, yet he could see everything.

And he wasn’t fighting it. This feeling felt… nice. Warm, comforting. Soothing.

“Marry the boy, start your own family. Be your own person, Draco,” The orb traveled up winding steps. Draco could barely hear muffled yells of his own name from far behind him. It sounded a lot like Andromeda, Molly, and Minerva. 

The orb continued to promise things that he wished deep inside of him, until they got to a small room with only a simple spinning wheel.

Draco stared at the spinning wheel.

“Prick your finger, Draco,” The orb whispered, this time much closer to him. Draco reached forward and hovered his finger above the spindle. “Prick your finger, and everything you’ve ever wanted will be  _ yours.  _ Harry will be  _ yours.”  _

Draco didn’t even process the name, and pricked his finger. Blood spilled from his pointer finger, and Draco felt dizzy immediately. He stumbled, turning to become face-to-face with a man much taller and larger than him. He had pointy teeth and eyes that seemed to pierce his soul. Draco then saw Andromeda, Minerva, and Molly barge into the room.

_ “Harry…”  _ Draco whispered, then slumped to the floor as the world spun and spun, eventually turning black. 

  
Harry unmounted his horse when he spotted the cottage. He grinned wide, a bit nervous. He checked his tunic and ran his fingers through his hair one last time. He then approached the door, taking a deep breath before knocking. 

“Come in!” A man’s voice said. Harry thought it sounded odd, but opened it anyway. The place was dark and unlit. Harry got a bad feeling in his gut.

The door slammed shut behind him. 

Harry whipped around, unsheathing his sword. A bulky man with a wicked smile stared at him, then lunged. 

Harry fought the best he could, but he was far too powerful. 

He was eventually thrown so he couldn’t stand and had his wrists tied. “Who the fuck are you?” Harry demanded, “Release me at once!” 

The man stopped, “Well, this is a pleasant surprise.” A candle was brought up so he could examine Harry. “I set my trap for a blond peasant, and I catch a lovesick prince!” 

Harry’s eyes widened. He was going to trap the boy? “Why would you want to capture him?” Harry asked. The wolf-like man sneered. 

“He’s nothing but a threat to me,” He said, “I’ll admit, I see where you’re coming from. He’s a pretty little thing.”

“Fuck you,” Harry said, “You’re disgusting.” 

The man just bellowed a laugh. “Oh, you’re feisty. You must have it bad for Draco then, hm?” Draco? As in…  _ Prince Draco?? _

“Draco?” Harry asked. The man just grinned evilly, and held a cloth up to Harry’s mouth and nose. Then the world went black. 

Harry sat in a cell, his wrists chained to the wall behind him, his head hanging. What was he supposed to do now? Draco was probably in trouble, his father was probably worried. He had no escape plan, and either way it was impossible. 

“Poor prince,” Fenrir Greyback said with a snicker. “Why the long face?”

Harry just glared at him. Fenrir held his palm out, an illusion emitting from it. “Behold, in the tallest tower in the Slytherin Kingdom lies your dear prince, Draco. Dreaming of his true love.” The picture showed the peasant boy Harry had met earlier that day. “Why, isn’t that the same peasant you’re so madly in love with?”

Fenrir continued, “He is indeed gifted with beauty and wondrous fair. Hair white as snow, lips that put red roses to shame. In his ageless sleep, he can only be awoken by the kiss of his true love. To prove that love conquers all.” 

Harry swallowed thickly. Draco needed him. He was in danger, he  _ needed him.  _

Fenrir laughed at Harry’s rage, leaving him in the dungeon with a snarky remark. Harry stared numbly at the floor. 

He was some knight. 

Suddenly, in red, green, and blue glitter, three women appeared. They quickly shushed him, holding glowing rods and wings on their backsides. Harry was in shock. They worked to get the cuffs off his hands and ankles, then the lock on the dungeon. 

Harry charged forward, but the blue fairy pulled him back. “Wait a second,” She said, “The road to Draco is barred with dangers. Which you will have to face alone.” 

The red one stepped in, waving her wand, “I arm you with a shield of virtue, enchanted to protect. And a mighty sword of truth.” The sword and shield appeared in Harry’s hands. He whistled low, admiring them. “These weapons will protect you from Fenrir’s evildoing.”

“We must hurry,” The green one said hastily. 

The four of them made their way through the stone castle, which smelled horrid and was very poorly lit. As they made their way up the stairs, they came face-to-face with a crow, who began squawking as if it were an alarm. 

“Run,” Harry said, bolting through the castle. They made it to the front gate, where his poor horse was chained up. The blue fairy quickly freed him, the red one growling and aiming her wand at the squealing bird. It turned to stone.

Harry jumped onto his horse, riding off the bridge. The bridge began to crumble. He urged the horse to jump, trying not to look down at the ravine. He only opened his eyes when his horse, Hedwig, landed with a  _ THUD!  _ Onto the stone, bolting toward Slytherin Kingdom. 

He nearly got covered in thorn bushes as they grew alarmingly fast around him, which could only be the work of dark magic. Harry sliced them, making his way through the never-ending forest of thorns.

He got pricked on his forehead, right about his right eye, but continued onward.

It felt like an eternity until he cut through the bushes, going toward the kingdom way too fast. But he hardly cared. 

But, in a burst of green flame, Fenrir Greyback appeared in front of him again, this time in full werewolf form. Harry sucked in a breath, charging forward, only to be knocked off of Hedwig. The bridge to Slytherin crumbled between the two of them, leaving them on either side. Harry held up his sword.

Greyback leaped over, and Harry got a good slice into his right side. Fenrir yowled in pain, attacking Harry. The two battled, Harry getting worn-out, but fighting.

For Draco.

Fenrir knocked out his shield, leaving him vulnerable. A much smaller version of the red fairy swooped down, casting a spell on his sword. The sword glowed, and Harry gained confidence. He closed his eyes and swung.

It landed right in Fenrir’s chest, making him stop and stumble. It felt like forever until he collapsed, pale and dead. 

Harry gasped for breath, watching the thorns disappear behind him and Greyback’s body turn into dust particles, flying away in the wind. He then remembered what he was here for.

He jumped onto Hedwig’s back, the two of them heading into the kingdom. Harry traveled into the palace, up winding staircases, and into the tallest tower. He arose from the stairs, met with a queen bed with a canopy, a blond boy draped with a blanket. 

Draco was sleeping peacefully, his breaths silent and his lips slightly parted. Harry approached him even more. He looked stunning. Absolutely, breathtakingly stunning.

Harry placed a warm hand on Draco’s porcelain cheek, running his thumb over his lips. He then leaned over, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

After a beat, Draco took another deep breath, his eyes blinking. Draco looked up at Harry, grey eyes meeting green. 

“Harry,” Draco whispered. Harry leaned down and kissed him again, holding him dearly and close to him. Draco kissed him just as eagerly, making up for lost time. 

The newly wed couple walked down the steps of the palace, waving at the kingdom below. They were all rejoicing, for the two kingdoms were now united! Gryffindor and Slytherin would rule all, and Draco and Harry Potter would be known as kind and graceful rulers. 

They started their own family, one girl and one boy. The girl’s name was Juniper, and she took after Harry, with brown hair and tawny skin, but grey eyes, like Draco’s. The boy’s name was Ronald, Ron for short, and took after Draco, with platinum blond hair and porcelain skin, but green eyes. The family was happy and quaint, and the kingdoms of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff even agreed they were perfect for each other.

And as Harry and Draco looked off the cliffside in the forest Draco had once spent his days, they knew they had finally had their happily ever after. 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> REQUESTS: OPEN
> 
> NEXT UP: HERCULES


End file.
